hnknachatfandomcom-20200214-history
Tina Lawson
Tina Lawson (ローソン, チイーナ) has the role of the head librarian. She often acts as an older sister to everyone and gives them advice when they are troubled. She is somewhat clumsy and has a very terrible memory. History Tina was a normal faceless who was adopted and served as an elder sister to her adoptive siblings. Before Tina obtained her role she wanted to be an artist. She could always be seen drawing and painting anything. She often went onto her rooftop to sketch birds. However, those dreams soon shattered when she was forced into her role. She was given her role at a very early age (15 to be exact) and was sent to work in the very big library in the Heart Country. At first she enjoyed living in a big library, but soon grew lonely because no one really ever came. In her spare time she did the normal duties of the librarian and she also read about planes, learning quite a bit of information about them. That never filled her loneliness, though. When she was 16 she met a man named George. George was a doctor who came by for his studies often. He became Tina's first love but she never really said anything. By the time she said something he was already involved with a nurse at the hospital but still decided to date her. They dated for a while before George's guilty conscience led him to dump Tina. Til this day Tina is still crushed by it, but she doesn't let it get to her and shows high spirits. Personality Tina acts like an older sister to most of the people in Wonderland, often giving them advice, comforting them or cheering them on. She is also a hardworker and considers peace and quiet, always painting, drawing, writing stories or sketching birds in silence. She is a daydreamer and dreams of becoming free someday. Tina, however, has a very bad memory and instantly forgets things. She is clumsy and always falls off the ladder in the library when she is reorganizing books. Even when Tina is sad, she wears a smile to avoid killing someone else's spirits. Tina is never afraid to take risks and does what she think is right, even if it means risking her life. Tina memory seems to improve whenever she is sketching, painting or drawing. Appearance Tina has brown hair that's tied in a ponytail and green eyes. She wears red framed glasses. She also wears a whiet tanktop with a pink cardigan over it and black skinnies with shoes. During break hours, she takes off her cardigan and ties it around her waist. She is shown with a white tanktop and black skinnies with the cardigan tied around her waist, giving her an older sister appearance. Relationships Stanley Barlow Stanley use to come by the library when he was younger and had a little boy crush on her, though Tina was obviously oblivious to this. The two never really made contact because of Stan's shy nature and never wanted to approach her in fear that he'd humiliate himself. Eight years later Stan accidentally proposes to her but Tina turns him down. Tina sees him as a little brother and nothing more, and feels somewhat sorry that he had a crush on her. Marylynn Hayes Marylynn and Tina use to be neighbors back when Tina was a faceless and they were good friends along with Hayden Riggs. Tina now comes by Marylynn's house every so often to visit and talk, only wanting to find company. Gemes Tina goes onto her rooftop whenever it is night to sketch Gemes in her crow form. Tina compliments Gemes a lot, thinking that Gemes really is a crow. The two get along and Gemes allows her to draw her. Hayden Riggs Tina was friends with Hayden long ago and would tease him a lot because, lets face it, Hayden is hated for no reason. She isn't aware of his death yet. Icarus Michael Hullihan Tina is often willing to help Icarus whenever he needs it. She knows him and his face because Icarus comes to the library often for research. She always cheers him on and gives him advice when he is confused or is troubled. Rika Barlow Rika is one of the assistant librarians at the library and is Tina's subordinate. Tina often relies on her to do the work she's not able to and they are good friends. She depends on Rika to refresh her memory when she can't remember something. Sierra Sierra is her good friend that Tina is able to talk to about almost anything. Tina sees Sierra as her little sister and will protect her at all costs. She also finds comfort in Sierra and can discuss personal issues, not only that; but she's happy to talk to someone who's interested in art like she is. Ace Ace often annoys Tina by wrecking the library and picking on her. To bug Tina, Ace sometimes takes advantage of her poor memory and tells her things that aren't true, in result Tina believes him because she can't really remember. Though they don't get along and Tina thinks he's a stupid idiot, she thinks it's good that he comes by because her days are often boring and he makes things interesting.